CHILDREN
by Mousy C
Summary: A monotonous life can change in just a blink of an eye. From one extreme, Aida gets to the other.


**CHILDREN**

**Flame 1: Monotony**

_normal life usually means monotony. It seems fair to say that monotony goes hand in hand with predictability. Then that means that life is nothing more but an action that waits to be changed by humanity. A monotonous life is a predictable one, a boring and common situation where you find yourself living as if it's a déjà vu. It just waits to be messed with, and when it is, the results are immense._

"What's this?" A young girl who didn't look to be older than 20 years old furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Her brown long hair was tied up in a messy bun; her brown eyes were staring visibly uninterested at the notebook in front of her. She had been lying on her bed, trying to write something at least as good and hard to understand as it was written in her notebook. She hated how her teacher had the bad habit to talk as if he was lost with idiots when he could have been on the stage, being handed the Nobel Prize. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's plain simple. I don't get it." She got off the bed and walked into the small kitchen of her apartment to pour yet another cup of coffee. She had been caught up in school so bad that she came with the conclusion that she doesn't even know if the university she got in was what she wanted from life. Psychology had always been her favorite subject in high school but now that she got into Philosophy too, it seemed she couldn't understand her own self at all. Not that she ever understood what she wanted or what she needed.  
The young adult walked back into her room and jumped on the bed, the cup of coffee lying on the table next to the TV.

"Again…why is monotony so bad? Why does it have to be talked about as if it's boredom? Life can be boring but not predictable…" She sighed again and rolled on her back, one hand covering her eyes. She moaned annoyed and in the end, left homework for the next morning.

The next day, the young brunette was sleeping peacefully. However, that ended quite dramatically when someone rang the doorbell. She moaned and without thinking, got out and responded to the door. Her eyes widened in a second when she faced the man on the other side of the door. It was her teacher. He entered without looking at her and walked into the living room, which was a disaster.

"Miss Greed, I have to talk to you about something." Her eyes widened and on reflex, she turned to look at the clock. It was early in the morning and school wasn't going to start for another four hours.

"I don't know why my homework isn't always as good as you want, it wasn't my choice to-uh-"She stopped when the teacher gave her an amused stare. He chuckled and took a piece of paper that seemed to be tossed around and in the end, dropped into a bowl of cereals.  
"That's not uh-"He rolled his eyes and dropped the paper somewhere on the table.

"I'm not here for your homework. Is something you wish to tell me, Aida?" The man looked to the young girl worried and Aida couldn't quite make out what he expected her to say.

"Um…if it's not about homework or how things just go wrong at school for me, then no." He shook his head and handed her an appliance for another University, this time in UK, on the name of Aida Greed. She took it and read it. When she finished, her face expression was priceless.

"University of Wonderwood? For _gifted_ young adults?" The teacher nodded. "Gifted? Me? Why would I want to go to this place if I've never heard of it in my life?" He raised an eyebrow, serious.

"Your father came all the way from England to get you transferred to Wonderwood." She scoffed and walked into the bathroom. When she faced the mirror, looking at her tired and sore face she remembered some little detail. Her father was dead. She ran back into the room, her toothbrush hanging in her mouth.

"What?" He nodded. "How did he look?" The teacher took a seat on the half clean couch and sighed.

"He gave a very good impression to everyone present in the room. He seemed to be what British call…a gentleman. Oh and he was British." Aida was completely shocked. Her father was American while her mother was from Birmingham. Anyway, the point was that her real and dead father was American. When he saw how surprised Aida looked, the Philosophy teacher rose and walked towards the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" He opened the door and smiled nicely, freaking Aida out.

"You have been a good student here and I do wish you the best there." With that, he left the apartment. However, Aida was spacing out. She couldn't believe someone had transferred her to a school, even more, in England. However, Aida's daydreaming stopped when the door bell rang again. As in a trance, the girl walked to the door and opened it slowly.


End file.
